mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Johanna von Grimm
Johanna von Grimm (b. February 2nd, 1993) is a Pure-blood German Witch. Her parents are Johan and Bridgette von Grimm. She is a Beauxbatons Alumna, and spent most of her young life either there or on the Grimm Manor property, not even venturing out into Berlin often. As such, she tends to be quite naive and reacts poorly in many social situations. Her name, Johanna, comes from her father Johan, but is pronounced uniquely from typical German. It is zhō-hă-nuh as opposed to yō-hăn. ((ooc note: This information is not to be used unless learned icly! Please and thank you!)) Biography Family and Early Life The von Grimm family is very large, so Johanna has many relatives. There are so many that she often forgets some of their names. The majority no longer live in Grimm Manor, though, so it's become irrelevant. Her Grandparents, Agatha and Orion von Grimm (Oma and Opa respectively) were the heads of the House since before she was born, having two children of their own (her father, Johan, and her uncle Alois.) Traditionally all Grimm children are born at Grimm Manor, Johanna included. Then, once the child is of age, they are sent to Durmstrang (boys) and Beauxbatons (girls) so that the likelihood of them meeting a pureblood spouse that is not related to them is greater. Orion was an easy man to get along with, and greatly enjoyed children, which was in stark contrast to his wife Agatha, who judged family members from the day they were born. Agatha was initially pleased with Johan marrying Bridgette, whom he met on vacation to France, but shortly after Johanna was born her attitude began changing towards them and eventually shrugged off Johan- Johanna never knew the reason why. Shortly after this Bridgette left Johanna in the care of her Grandparents and disappeared after. She never heard from her mother again. Johan would return to Berlin to see his family even though he was not permitted to enter the Grimm Manor, and would never tell Johanna what happened to their family. Orion died when Johanna was about seven years old. She had lived in relative peace with her Grandmother before then, but then she found herself trapped within Grimm Manor at her Grandmother's whims. The old woman forced her to clean and cook for her, everything by hand instead of with magic. Agatha claimed it was 'to pay back the shame of her father'. Many visitors to the Grimm Manor assumed Johanna was a maid because of the reserved nature she took during this time. The only relief she got was when she finally was able to go to Beauxbatons. Her time there was paid for completely by her father- her Grandmother never gave her so much as a letter but still expected Johanna home every break to do her 'chores.' Beauxbatons and First Loves During her time in Beauxbatons, Johanna started to become more open when not in the presence of her Grandmother. In her first few years she was shy but friendly to those who would give her the time of day. In her fourth year a boy by the name of Paul asked her to the Winter Ball. Nervous due to her self-esteem issues, Johanna did not accept at first but Paul continued to ask her each week until she said yes. She wore a deep green robe-dress that brought out the color of her eyes in a way that he compared to a deep forest. This sparked her love for him and for the outdoors that she didn't know that she had. Upon returning to Grimm Manor that winter break Agatha immediately took note of her much happier demeanor and decided to put an end to it before it could pose any threat. The woman was able to write letters to the Professors of the Academy and discover that Johanna had become friendly with Paul and that he was a Muggleborn. In disgust, Agatha took Johanna and locked her in a wardrobe while screaming of Johanna disgracing her family, that she was no von Grimm and that she was horrid like her father. The trauma of this shook Johanna so deeply that when she saw Paul again she sneered at him and walked away without a word. The rest of her time at Beauxbatons saw Johanna becoming more and more elitist and eventually she found her only friends with other girls of extreme standing. When Johanna was around 16 years old she was able to witness the birth of her younger cousin, Cecilia von Grimm, the first born to her uncle Alois whom had always been kind to her. While initially not wanting anything to do with the girl, Johanna did find love for her before she was required to go back to Beauxbatons that fall. The reason was that Cecilia, like Johanna and Alois, had the same eyes as Orion and it brought a great ease to Johanna's corrupting mind. To be able to see something of her grandfather was what seemed to keep her together at the time. Agatha, however, was crueler than ever to Johanna after the birth of Cecilia. She found Cecilia to be an exceptional young girl, very gifted, and would more than often insult Johanna while praising Cecilia. While many people would be bitter about such a thing, Johanna had already resigned herself to Agatha's abuse and she kept quiet until she was able to get back to the Academy. By her seventh year, she had alienated most boys save for a few purebloods, but even they were deemed unworthy by her because of the Nobility of the name von Grimm that had been drilled into her head. It was likely, however, that she subconsciously didn't believe herself to be worthy of any affections. Category:Professors